How to Rewin a Heart
by doiteain
Summary: After unwittingly breaking Lovino's heart, Antonio realizes his feelings for his lifelong best friend. What will it take to win him back? Gakuen!AU- Spamano, GerIta, maybe some PruCan. Rated for language.
1. Friends Forever?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

It was a normal afternoon after classes at the World Academy. The notorious Bad Friends Trio was sitting in empty classroom, planning some of their latest schemes and generally just teasing each other.

"Aw, come on, Franny! There has to be someone. Who are we supposed to awesomely make fun of you about?" Gilbert asked.

"Non, there is no one," Francis said. He smiled. "My amour is for the entire world to enjoy~"

Gilbert snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, now it's your turn, Gil!" Antonio said. He always loved spending time with his friends.

"Kesesesese~ There's no one! I'm too awesome."

Francis smirked. "Please, I know there is someone. I can just tell."

Gil's cheeks pinked. He sent a look at Franny before leaning over and whispering to Antonio. "Mattie Williams."

Antonio looked at him. "Who?"

Gilbert smacked his forehead. "No one…"

Francis smirked. "And what about you, Antoine? What do you think of cher Lovino?"

Antonio looked between Franny and Gil. "What do you mean?"

Francis sighed and gestured vaguely with one hand. "What do you think of him, mon ami?"

Antonio stopped to think. What _did_ he think about Lovi? The Italian was cute, yes, but he had also been Antonio's best friend for years. "He's my best friend," the Spaniard smiled.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Nothing else?"

Antonio shook his head. There was this sort of nagging thought in the back of his mind, but he brushed it off. "Nope, there's nothing else to it."

"Would you ever want to date him?" Franny asked.

Antonio shook his head again. "Of course not." Lovi always turned down anyone who asked him out anyway. And even if they did date, if their relationship took a turn for the worse, his friendship with Lovi would be ruined! Antonio didn't want that to happen. Ever.

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

Lovino was stock still where he stood just outside the door to the room the stupid bastards were inside. He had stopped walking when he heard the conversation turn to him. '_Of course not_'? Th-the fucking bastard. A-and to think… he was a-about to confess his f-feelings to Antonio… bastard.

Lovino was going to confess, and if on the off-chance the bastard felt the same way, that would be fucking fantastic. A-and if not, Lovino would drop it and hopefully they could just continue being friends.

But, 'Of course not'… There was no point in confessing now, no matter how badly he wanted to get the damned fucking thing off his chest. It was better to not complicate their friendship anyway.

Lovino turned away from the door and started walking down the hall. _Try to look normal… Try to look like nothing is wrong…_

Lovino clenched and unclenched his fists. How could he be so fucking stupid anyway? To think that Antonio might actually feel the same way, even a little bit. Why would he? Lovino was no good, especially compared to almost anyone else. Antonio would probably go after someone attractive, and smart… and just as nice as he was. He deserved as much, at the very fucking least.

The Italian opened the door to the art room and stepped inside. He needed to vent.

"Vee, fratello, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Feli."

The slightly younger Italian's eyes watered. "But I can tell you're upset, ve."

"I said it was nothing," Lovino said.

"Are you sure, fratello?"

Lovino didn't say anything as he walked over to his spot in the studio.

After a few seconds of silence, Feli spoke up again, "Veee, fratello, me and Luddy were going to hang out after he was done with student government-y stuff. Will you be alright walking home by yourself, ve?"

Lovino grunted in response and picked up his carving tool. What was he going to work on today? He couldn't let it be too emotional. At least while Feli was still here.

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

Francis was the first to respond after a long pause. "Really, mon ami?"

Antonio nodded. "Really."

"Why not?" Gil asked.

"Well, if it goes badly, it would be horrible for our best-friendship!" Antonio said.

Gilbert nodded. "That does make sense…"

"Doesn't he also turn down every single person who asks him out?" Francis asked.

"Kesesesese~ You should know that better than anyone else, Franny." Gilbert smirked.

Francis huffed and flipped his hair over his shoulder.

Antonio rested his chin on his hand. "I wonder why Lovi does that…"

Franny and Gil shared a look (They tended to do that a lot whenever Antonio talked about Lovi).

"Well," Francis spoke up, "Antoine, he probably is simply waiting for a certain person to ask him out, so he doesn't want to have to deal with the others."

Antonio looked intently at his friends. "Really?"

Gilbert nodded. "I'm sure that he's just waiting for a special, awesome someone."

Who was Lovi's certain, special, awesome someone? Antonio hoped he or she would realize how absolutely amazing and smart and beautiful and funny and wonderful Lovi was and ask him out already. It would make Lovi happy, and Antonio always wanted Lovi to be happy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack~ With my new Spamano! :D  
**

**Antonio sure is an idiot, isn't he? *sighs* Ah well, he'll have to realize eventually (but not soon enough).**

**I (almost) apologize for this chapter being so short, but there was only so much I wanted to have happen in this chapter and I didn't want to drag things out. The other chapters are most likely going to be longer than this.  
**

**Thank you in advance to everyone who favorites, follows, or reviews! All of these things are awesome and make me as happy as Elizaveta when she discovered the wonderful properties of a frying pan~**


	2. Re-Introduction of an Old Rival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Antonio was walking down the hallway with Lovi (they were on their way to their chemistry class! Antonio always tried to pay attention so he could impre—be a good example for Lovi, but they always ended up passing notes and doodling in each other's notebooks. Once they planned out an entire tomato garden! They drew diagrams and everything else. It was so much fun~). Lovi seemed a bit angrier than usual, but it apparently was something about Feli and Ludwig.

Lovi's face was bright red (just like a tomato~). "And then the damn potato walks in and just fucking _assumes_—" and then Lovi suddenly stopped and looked in front of him.

Antonio looked in front of him, too, and one of his rare dark looks flashed across his features. It was João, Antonio's older brother. The Spaniard nodded once curtly in greeting. "João."

"Olá, Lovino," João said. He cast a sideways glance at Antonio. "Manhino."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lovi asked.

João smiled. "You see, I wanted to ask you something, Lovino."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Well? Just spit whatever the fuck it is out already."

Unfazed, João asked, "Would you like to go on a date with me? This Friday, perhaps?"

The bastard, daring to even _try_ asking Lovi out. Antonio couldn't wait to watch Lovi turn João down (maybe even make him look like a complete fool in the middle of the hallway!).

Lovi glared at João.

Here it comes!

"…I'll think about it."

João smirked (someone else might have called it a smile, but Antonio _knew_ João had to be smug so that made it a smirk).

But, wait… What? No! Antonio knew (better than anyone else, in fact) that an 'I'll think about it' from Lovi was almost always a 'yes'! Why would Lovi accept João's offer?

Antonio froze as João hugged Lovi, said something to him, and walked away. The Spaniard could not understand it. Why would Lovi accept João's offer? _João_, of all people, when Lovi would turn down anyone who asked him out (rudely to boys, and politely and charmingly to pretty girls). It didn't make any sense. Unless… unless _João_ was Lovi's certain, special, awesome someone? The very thought made Antonio both absolutely furious and absolutely sick to his stomach. And he had absolutely no idea as to why.

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

João made his way to his car in the parking lot permitted to students. What would he do with Lovino on Friday?

Maybe he could take him to see a movie? No, he did not know what type of movie Lovino liked, and there might not even be anything in theatres that the Italian wanted to see. Besides, going to the theatre to _not_ see a movie shouldn't be done on the first date. Maybe on a later one… They could definitely go out to eat, or maybe have something more along the lines of a picnic. João already knew what types of food Lovino liked from all of the times his stupid manhino randomly decided to make lunch for "Lovi~". And then they could go for a walk, and maybe just see if there is anything that Lovino wanted to do. Something like that.

His original reason for asking Lovino out had been to make his little manhino grow a pair and force him to finally ask out the painfully obvious love of his live.

But now that João thought about it, if that didn't happen he certainly wouldn't mind keeping the feisty little Italian for himself. By no means was it _his_ fault that his manhino was so stupid (that must come from hanging around the French asshole so much).

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

Antonio couldn't really focus during math class (or was it history? He didn't really know, or care). What was on his mind was Lovi. He deserved so much better than _João_. João was a selfish jerk who wouldn't treat Lovi the way he deserved. Lovi deserved the absolute best.

But it was only one date, right? That wasn't too horrible. Lovi would probably realize João would be no good for him in the first five minutes and move on.

But why did Lovi accept João's offer in the first place? That was probably what bothered Antonio the most about this entire thing. What made _João_ of everyone else so special that Lovi would have no one else?

Antonio did not think his brother was all that attractive. He looked just like him, except maybe João's eyes were a lighter green and his hair was long enough that he kept it tied up most of the time. That was nothing special.

And João was good at fútbol, but Antonio was better (never mind that the two of them were the starting forwards on the school's team).

Was it that João was an upperclassman? He was a third year, while Antonio was only a second year (the same as Lovi). But then again Lovi had turned down many other upperclassmen before.

Maybe Lovi thought João was charming? He could _seem_ nice from time to time, but Antonio knew better. Besides, the Spaniard knew Lovi so much better and always helped him and watched out for him when other students teased Lovi. What, for all tomatoes' sake, made Lovi decide to date João instead?

But, wait…

Antonio's brow furrowed. Now one more thing did not make any sense.

Why was he comparing João to _himself_?

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter! Look at me~ I actually posted within a week like I planned~ I feel so awesome~**

***Sighs* Toño, ****Toño**, **Toño**... Whatever shall we do with you? But Portugal is now here, and it seems that Antonio has a (mostly unbeknownst to him) rival for Lovino's affections! Whatever shall he do?  


**And, also, I apologize to people waiting for the pirate!Rome fic... I was almost done with the first chapter when I decided to completely change the entire format... So I had to start all over... I'm going to try to have the first chapter of that done by next weekend.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed! They make me feel as happy as America upon being told that everyone has to wear superhero costumes to the World Meeting~ ('cause he's the hero!)  
**


	3. Dating and Spying Do Not Always Mix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Giulio walked into the kitchen Friday morning to see his nipote cooking pasta. This would have been completely normal, had it been Feli, but it was Lovino. "You're making pasta?" Giulio asked.

"Si." The younger Italian had made fresh noodles as well, but this early in the morning? Again, if it was Feli…

"Going to eat it later with some friends on your day off?"

"No."

The elder Italian raised an eyebrow. "Then what's a special occasion?"

"A picnic."

"But not with your friends?"

Lovino's cheeks pinked. "…A date."

Giulio smiled. "Would this date happen to have curly brown hair and green eyes?"

Lovino blushed a little more. "Si…"

"And is a starting forward for the school's football team?"

"Si…"

"So you are dating Antonio!" It was about time. Giulio could tell they've been madly in love with each other for years.

"It's not Antonio…"

Giulio blinked. "Che?"

"My date is with João…"

Giulio's brow furrowed. "I see… Well, have fun on your date, Lovino~"

Lovino cursed at him half-heartedly.

Giulio laughed as he headed out of the kitchen. But he would certainly have to have a serious talk with João later.

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

João hopped off his motorcycle and went of the Vargas' front door. He had been here countless times before to tell his manhino to come home already.

He knocked on the door and smiled as Lovino opened the door. "Olá. Are you ready to go?"

"Si. I'll just go get the pasta I made."

"Wonderful. I'll just wait here."

Lovino's cheeks pinked a little and he walked back into the house.

João waited for a few moments.

"Feli! Where's the pasta?"

"Vee, what pasta, fratello?"

"The pasta I made, idiota!"

"Ohh, that pasta, ve. I don't know."

"Then help me fucking look for it!"

João smiled to himself. Lovino certainly was feisty.

Lovino's grandfather walked up to him. "Buongiornio, João."

"Bom dia, Senhor Vargas."

"May I ask what you are going to do with Lovino?"

"We're going to go to the park and have a picnic. We might play a little futebol, too, if he wants."

Senhor Vargas suddenly got quite a bit scarier. "I meant, what are you doing with Lovino? I can tell you don't love him."

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell you aren't in love with him. I know that Antonio is," Senhor Vargas said.

"Well, that's the point," João said.

Senhor Vargas raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My manhino has been madly in love with Lovino for as long as I can remember, but he's a complete idiota. I'm trying to make him jealous enough to do something about his feelings for Lovino that he doesn't even know he has."

Slowly, Senhor Vargas smiled. "That's an excellent idea. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"Anything to make Antonio jealous or to help him along," João said.

Senhor Vargas smirked. "Of course. That'll be easy."

"Okay, I'm ready," Lovino puffed as he came up with the container of pasta. Even from where João stood, it smelled delicious. "For some reason, it was on a fucking bookshelf."

He smiled. "Wonderful. Let's go."

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

Antonio squirmed in the back seat of Franny's car. "Are guys sure this is alright?"

Gil and Franny looked back at him. Gil raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure letting João date Lovino is alright?"

Antonio's brow furrowed. "No…"

"Think about it this way, Antoine," Franny offered. "We go for the beginning, and then if it seems all clear, then we can leave and pretend we were never here."

"But what if Lovi asks me what I did today?"

"Then after we'll go hang out at my awesome place. Westen is helping out Opa with something so we don't have to worry about him."

"Okay…" Still a little apprehensive, Antonio unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Franny spotted Lovi and João and the trio made their way to the bushes near the date. Antonio leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"But that's your bike?" Lovi asked. He sounded impressed.

João laughed. "Si, si, it's my pride and joy. You should have seen it before I took it off the side of the road."

"You fixed it up _yourself_?" No! Lovi sounded even more impressed! (Dammit, João, why are you fooling Lovi like this?)

"Si, and it was quite a piece of work. It was worth it though."

"Sure was. It looks pretty damn great."

"It can't be as great as your pasta."

What! Lovi doesn't make just anyone pasta! Antonio peered in through the bushes to see.

Lovi blushed a little and looked away. "It's alright. Not as good as Feli's, though."

"I'm not so sure," João said. "I've tried Feli's pasta before, and I don't think it was as good as this."

Why was João complimenting Lovi! (Sure, Lovi deserved compliments, but João was only using them to trick him…)

"Oh, you have a little bit of sauce right," João used his thumb to wipe away a speck of sauce on the corner of Lovi's mouth. "…here."

Lovi blushed some more. "I could have gotten it my fucking self."

João gave (what was probably supposed to be) a charming smile. "I just felt like giving you a hand."

Antonio's blood boiled. He felt something on his legs and he looked back to see Gil and Franny holding him back (Was he really about to storm out there? Maybe.).

Franny gestured for Antonio to calm down.

But how could he be calm? His hermano was molesting Lovi! Antonio immediately turned to make sure Lovi was still safe.

João smiled again at Lovi. "Would you like to play a little futebol?"

João had to be an idiot. Lovi never wanted to play fútbol (sometimes he would play a little with Feli, but never with anyone else. Once, Antonio came over to their house and as soon as Lovi noticed he was there he stopped playing! It was so strange).

"Eh, I don't know," Lovi said.

"It will be fun," João promised.

Lovi raised a brow. "You're a fucking starting forward for the school's team. I'll look foolish."

"I'm sure you won't," João said. "And if you're that concerned, we could just pass the ball around for a little bit, si?"

Lovi thought about it for a short moment. "Fine."

João smiled and helped Lovi stand up. He got his fútbol and passed it over to Lovi.

Antonio's brow furrowed. Lovi never did anything related to fútbol with him, and they were best friends! (At least Lovi went to his games… but wait, João was on the same team. Did Lovi come to Antonio's games mostly to watch João? Or did going to Antonio's games let Lovi see João enough to start to like him? Antonio just didn't know). He looked at them again and noticed that they had started playing a small match.

And Lovi was good. Really good. Why did he never want to play with Antonio? Dios, he could probably get onto the school's team easily (and they were extremely competitive). And Lovi was starting to smile! (João had to be cheating. Antonio wasn't sure how, or even at what, but João was definitely cheating at it)

Franny motioned for them to go and reluctantly the Spaniard nodded. He started to make his way back out of the bush as quietly as possible, but his feet slipped on the grass and he fell forward onto the other side of the bush.

"Che cazzo?!"

Antonio looked up to see Lovi storming off and his hermano standing over him.

"Nice going, manhino." And then João turned away and went after Lovi.

Antonio let his face fall back into the dirt. Now he's messed up…

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

Lovino fumed as he hurried away from Antonio and the picnic site. That… that stupido bastardo! Stronzo! Figlio di putanna! Coglione! What the fuck was that? Why was he at their date? Was he trying to ruin it? Did he have that planned? Did Antonio really fucking dislike his brother that much that he couldn't just leave them be? Or did he just really feel like being as asshole and ruining Lovino's date? Lovino huffed again.

João caught up to him and cut him off. "Hey, I'm sorry about that."

"Tch, it's not your fucking fault," Lovino said.

"Si, but he is still my estúpido manhino and I'm apologizing for his actions. I promise it won't happen again," João said. "That is, if you wouldn't mind going on a date with me again."

Lovino sighed. "No, I wouldn't mind." It wasn't too terrible—until Antonio showed up. That stupid fucking idiota.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long (over a month!). I've been trying to write, I really have, but my so called "free time" has been entirely non-existent, and whenever I had time to write, I was too tired. So again, my deepest apologies. I should be better now that school is ending for the summer and various things are lightening up.**

**And, unsurprisingly, Antonio was a _bit_ of a complete idiot. Just a bit (Or a bit more than that...)**

**And Giulio is now here~ And he's joining in João's scheming. ^-^ (For those of you wondering, he's Rome).**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed! It makes me as happy as China when that nearby panda is really a panda, and not Russia in disguise~ ^J^**


	4. Obviously?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Antonio had never been so terrified at the prospect of opening a door in his life. Not any of the times he had to go into the principal's office (as he was often to do, being a member of the Bad Touch Trio). Not when he knew his angry brother was on the other side. Not even that time when he was very little and thought that the ratty old coat in the closet was a monster that enjoyed eating little tomato-loving boys (João didn't even need to fuel his little brother's over-active imagination that time).

This time, Antonio was going to face something much worse, an upset Lovi.

Antonio had dealt with an angry Lovi countless times. All he would have to do was just wait out Lovi's anger (normally getting only minimally injured in the process) until it just wore away, and then Antonio would hug him and make it all better. But now Lovi seemed really angry with him. Lovi rarely got more than annoyed at him (but even then he could get violent). Now, Lovi had to be furious with him, and this time it was for something bad (not like the countless times he has called Lovi a 'cute tomatito' or something similar). Antonio hated making Lovi feel bad.

The Spaniard forced himself to take a deep breath. He dragged his legs towards the Vargas' front door, steeled his nerves as best he could (which wasn't saying all that much, really), and knocked.

The second he caught not even a glimpse of Lovi, Antonio fell to his knees to start apologizing.

"Vee? Are you alright, Antonio? Did you trip?"

Antonio looked up. Oh, it was Feli. He stood up and brushed his knees off. "Eh, sí. Is Lovi home?"

Feli nodded cheerfully. "Si! He's up in his room, ve. Go right on in!"

Feli didn't know what happened? That was a good sign; Lovi only told Feli if he was really, _really_ angry. Antonio smiled at Feli. "Gracias." And then he hurried towards the door to Lovi's room.

"Hey, Antonio!"

He stopped and looked at Lovi's Nonno. "Hola. How are you, Señor Vargas?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking. Here to see Lovino?"

Antonio nodded.

Lovi's Nonno smiled. "Very good. You know," the eldest Italian leaned in conspiratorially, "I think Lovino really enjoyed his date with João yesterday."

Antonio's chest tightened. "You do?"

Señor Vargas nodded. "I'm almost completely certain." He sighed. "It's great that il mio nipotino has finally started dating. It's about time, too. He could probably date anyone he wanted to if he tried. Maybe he'll take after me yet."

Knowing what he did about Señor Vargas, Antonio really hoped that that wouldn't be true. "I really think I should go talk to Lovi now."

Señor Vargas smiled. "Of course. This was a nice chat."

Antonio nodded and ran the rest of the short way to Lovi's door, glad to be away from that conversation. His hand rose and knocked on the door before he was ready.

"Come in, Feli!"

The Spaniard carefully opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him.

Lovi looked up from his sketchbook and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's you."

Antonio has never noticed before that Lovi had such pretty eyes. Of course he's always known, but the fact has never quite stood out to him before. They were a lovely golden green and they glittered and shone with his emotions and it was really a shame that he was hiding them with a glare and they were a perfect shape and—

"What the hell do you want, idiota? Or are you just going to sit there staring all fucking day?" Lovi had a blush across his cheeks and his arms were crossed.

Antonio blinked. What was here for again? Oh, right. Apologizing. "Um, Lovi… You see, I'm… sorry?"

Lovi raised an eyebrow.

"I really am sorry! About… ruining your date with… João…" The Spaniard scratched the back of his neck.

Lovi still just sat there.

Antonio got closer to him. "Because I shouldn't have done it! Please, forgive me? I'm very sorry. I'll give you a basket of tomatoes to make up for it. No, two baskets of tomatoes! And I won't do it again! I'm sorry! I'm really, really, really, _really_ sorry, Lovi! Really!" He looked at the Italian.

Lovi's arms were uncrossing ever so slightly (and he wasn't glaring as much anymore!). "Why did you even interrupt us, bastardo?"

"I wasn't trying to! I fell down when I was trying to leave."

"What were you leaving from?"

"Spying on yo—no! I was spying on João! He can't be trusted. He's such a dick and he doesn't deserve you and I was making sure that the bastard wasn't going to hurt you! Why did you even accept his offer anyway, Lovi? He's such an asshole! You could do a lot better! Please tell me you're not in love with João, Lovi! He's such a horrible person and—" Oh no, the glare was back full force.

Antonio threw himself at Lovi's feet. "¡Por favor, perdóname! Lo siento tanto. Eres mi amigo mejor y no quiero perderte y no sé que haga sin ti y no intentaba de insultarte. Por favor, por favor, por favor perdóname." Antonio looked up at Lovino sadly and sniffled. "Please let me make it up to you?"

Lovi raised an eyebrow. "Make it up to me how?"

Antonio jumped up to his feet. "You'll see!" He grabbed Lovi by his hand and pulled him up and out of the house.

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

Lovino looked across the table to the tomato bastard. He had apparently decided to placate the Italian with food first (a wise move). They were at a small Italian restaurant that he knew the Spaniard knew he liked. Sadly, the server acted as though they were a couple on a fucking date—idiota. Didn't he know the difference between a date and one friend making it up to another friend for being such a dumbass? Anton—the tomato bastard would never want to date him. Lovino heard it come out of his damn mouth himself.

Antonio looked at Lovino. "So how is it?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Idiota, you know I know that this place has kickass pizza."

The tomato bastard smiled nervously. "Right. Lo siento."

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "Stop apologizing."

The idiota immediately perked up. "So you forgive me, Lovi?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Apologizing annoys the hell out of me."

Antonio visibly sunk and his brow furrowed at the unclear answer. "You still didn't say whether you forgave me or not."

Lovino shrugged and finished his last bite of pizza. "That's not my problem."

Once Antonio had paid the check and they were getting ready to go, the Spaniard offered, "So, maybe we could go see a movie, Lovi?"

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "A movie?"

Antonio beamed. "¡Sí! I want to finish making it up to you and wasn't there that one new suspense movie that you wanted to see?" He cocked his head to the side. "Or have you already seen it?"

Lovino snorted.

"What?"

The Italian rolled his eyes. "Going out to eat and then seeing a movie? Isn't that a very couple thing to do?"

"But aren't we a couple already, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

Lovino's heart wasn't sure whether to beat right out of his chest or to just stop entirely. "C-che?" Was that why Antonio interrupted his date with João? Did he think that they were already together? He was pretty stupid… But wait, the tomato bastard did say that he would never want to date him. Lovino couldn't forget that. But maybe Antonio had meant it in that he never wanted to deal with the dating phase of their relationship? Or—

"We're a couple of people, ¿sí? So, I don't see a problem with going to the movies with you. Unless you don't want to…"

Lovino sighed. "No, I don't mind, idiota." He really needed to stop building his hopes up. Antonio was just his idiotic best friend. Lovino reminded his flaring cheeks of that when Antonio took him by his hand towards the movie theatre. He reminded his fluttering heart and his knotting stomach and his not quite teary eyes that he would never be with Antonio, that he should get over it, and that he should ignore any signs of the otherwise.

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

Antonio walked back to the theatre where Lovi was, popcorn in hand (Lovi had said that they didn't need it because they had just eaten lunch, but Antonio knew that Lovi loved popcorn, so he bought a small bag anyways). He entered the darkened room and checked the screen. The previews were still going. He scanned the seats for Lovi and hurried over to him. "Hey."

Lovi barely glanced his way. "Hey." And then he returned his attention to the screen (Lovi was so cute about always watching even the previews~).

Antonio sat down next to him and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Lovi glanced at him and whispered, "We just ate lunch, idiota."

"I thought we could share."

Lovi rolled his eyes and snatched a single kernel of popcorn. "Just so you didn't waste your money on a bag of popcorn because you thought we would share."

Antonio simply smiled as Lovi popped the piece of popcorn into his mouth.

By the end of the previews, Lovi had the bag of popcorn securely in his lap and was munching contentedly. He was so cute! Antonio would bet João never got to see Lovi like this.

The Spaniard caught sight of the couple further down in the same row who had been snogging through all the previews. João would probably get to see Lovi like that… What?! No! Not like that! Definitely not!

Lovi glared at him.

"¿Qué?"

"Let go of my arm, idiota. Don't tell me you're afraid already."

Antonio laughed nervously and let go of the wrist he did not know he was clutching onto.

"Now watch the movie, tomato bastard."

"Sí, Lovi."

The movie seemed pretty good, and Lovi looked like he was enjoying it (Lovi liked suspense movies a lot. He secretly loved romantic comedies, too, but would never admit it and never went to see them in theatres. But sometimes Antonio got to watch some with Lovi at his house).

For some reason, though, Antonio identified a lot with one of the characters in particular, who Antonio thought was acting very strangely. He would do things for the main character but would be very nervous as to what she thought of him, even though they were friends. And he would do normal things as a friend, like defend her, but he also got really angry when other characters started flirting with his friend. But didn't that count as defending her? Was that a normal thing for friends to do? Antonio did that with Lovi a lot. This was getting confusing…

Once the movie let out and Antonio and Lovi were walking back home and talking about the movie. "But I thought that the main character's friend acted really weird."

Lovi raised an eyebrow. "How was it weird? He was obviously in love with her."

"Obviously in love?" Antonio echoed back.

Lovi nodded. "Yes, obviously in love."

Did that mean he was in _love_ with Lovi? He at least _thought_ he felt the same way about Lovi for a long time. Exactly how long had he been in love with Lovi?! If he was in love with him. Was he?

Antonio tried to think about it. Would he like going out with Lovi? Would he like to hold hands with Lovi? Kiss Lovi? Do… other things, with Lovi? Antonio blushed at the thought (and was very grateful that it was getting dark outside already). Yes… Yes, he would.

Should he think about it another way? In the future, if he got married, who can he see it with? Antonio tried to picture it.

And he saw none other than Lovi's nonno walking him down the aisle, and Lovi looked so happy. And Antonio was there, waiting at the other end.

The Spaniard's cheeks felt unbearably hot. Okay, so he was kind of hopelessly in love with Lovi. What should he do now?

"Oi, bastardo?"

"Huh?" Antonio snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lovi.

"We're here, idiota."

"Oh, we are?" Antonio checked his surroundings and sure enough they were in front of Lovi's house. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Lovi." He gave Lovi his signature goodbye hug and he felt something in his chest flutter (so, that feeling every time he hugged Lovi _wasn't_ because they were such great friends).

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Buona notte, bastardo." And with that, Lovi stepped inside, leaving a very confused Antonio to wonder what on earth he was going to do now.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that almost took me as long as the last update... I'm terribly sorry! But there was a small improvement, right? So that means that if with each update I improve my speed, then in no time I'll be updating so much you simply won't know what to do with yourselves! Awesome, right? But until then, I appreciate and am very grateful for all of your patience ^-^; Hopefully, the slightly longer chapter makes up for the slightly longer wait.  
**

**But! Toño knows he is in love! Whatever shall he do now? (Wouldn't you like to know~). If life were easy for him, it would sort itself out rather quickly... but who said life was easy?**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed! They make me as happy as little Liechtenstein when her loving big bruder wears the pink pyjamas that she made for him~ (but if you laugh at him, he'll still shoot you. Neutrally.)  
**


End file.
